nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Furti d'arte di Napoleone Bonaparte
Questa pagina tratta dei furti di opere d'arte commessi dalle truppe di Napoleone Bonaparte, ai danni principalmente della Repubblica Veneta, del Granducato di Toscana e altri stati pre-unitari italiani. Eventi Napoleone Bonaparte, nel campo dei beni culturali, attuò una politica di sistematica spoliazione delle nazioni vinte, strappando opere d'arte dai luoghi di culto e dalle collezioni private delle famiglie nobili dell'Ancien régime che, a scopi propagandistici, trasferiva in prima battuta nel palazzo del Louvre di Parigi dove aveva voluto nel 1795 il Musée des Monuments Français oltre che in altri musei di Francia. La collezione del Louvre fu inizialmente costituita da reperti tratti dalle collezioni Borboniche e di tante famiglie nobili francesi, oltre che da fondi ecclesiastici. Ma già in occasione della prima campagna di guerra nei Paesi Bassi (1794-1795) incamerò oltre 200 capolavori di pittura fiamminga, tra i quali almeno 55 Rubens e 18 Rembrandt. Con la successiva Campagna d'Italia del 1796 portò in Francia altri 110 capolavori grazie all'armistizio di Cherasco (1º maggio 1796). Stessa sorte subirono, con il trattato di Tolentino (22 gennaio 1797), numerose opere d'arte dello Stato Pontificio. Proprio i trattati di pace furono lo strumento legale sfruttato sistematicamente da Napoleone per legittimare queste spoliazioni: tra le clausole faceva rientrare la consegna di opere d'arte come tributi di guerra. Queste opere erano precedentemente individuate da una specifica struttura tecnica di specialisti, al seguito del suo esercito, guidata dal barone Dominique Vivant Denon che seguì personalmente, a questo scopo, sette campagne di guerra. Da notare che tutte le opere a carattere religioso avevano avuto, fino a quel momento, un valore esclusivamente devozionale. vengono inviati a Parigi. Venezia 1797]] Dopo Roma, sempre nel 1797 fu la volta di Venezia dove, per vendicarsi delle Pasque Veronesi, furono prelevati il Leone di bronzo da piazza San Marco e i quattro cavalli che ornavano la facciata della basilica. Questi trofei, insieme a tanti altri, furono quindi trionfalmente portati per le vie di Parigi nei giorni del 27 e 28 luglio 1798. Nel 1801 toccò al Regno di Napoli e al Granducato di Toscana. Nel 1806 seguirono l'area germanica, quindi la Spagna (1808) e l'Austria (1809). Restituzioni All'indomani della sconfitta di Napoleone nella battaglia di Waterloo (18 giugno 1815) tutti i regni d'Europa inviarono a Parigi propri commissari artistici per pretendere la restituzione delle opere spoliate o il loro risarcimento (ad esempio Antonio Canova partecipò in rappresentanza dello Stato Pontificio). Per quanto riguarda i regni italiani, su 506 dipinti solo 258 vennero restituiti; i rimanenti (per la gran parte dallo Stato Pontificio) sono rimasti in Francia. Il 24 ottobre 1815, terminate le trattative, fu organizzato un convoglio di 41 carri che, scortato da soldati tedeschi, giunse a Milano da dove le opere d'arte furono instradate verso i legittimi proprietari sparsi per la penisola. Bibliografia * Paul Wescher. I furti d'arte. Napoleone e la nascita del Louvre. Edizioni Einaudi, 1988. * Elvio Ciferri, Art treasures plundered by the French, in «Encyclopedia of the French Revolutionary and Napoleonic Wars», Santa Barbara (California), ABC Clio, 2006. * Daniela Camurri, L'arte perduta. Le requisizioni di opere d’arte a Bologna in epoca napoleonica, Bologna, Minerva, 2003. * Daniela Camurri,Il sogno del Museo di tutte le arti: il Louvre, in I sogni della conoscenza, a cura di D. Gallingani, Firenze, CET, 2000, pp. 177-192. * Daniela Camurri,Nuove istituzioni museali e tutela delle opere d'arte dalla Repubblica Cisalpina al Regno d'Italia: l'opera della Commissione di Belle Arti nel Dipartimento del Reno, in Armi e nazione. Dalla Repubblica Cisalpina al Regno d'Italia (1797-1814), a cura di M. Canella, Milano, FrancoAngeli, 2009, pp. 447-465. * Daniela Camurri,Milano 1809. la Pinacoteca di Brera e i musei in età napoleonica, Storia e Futuro. Rivista di storia e storiografia on-line, n. 22, marzo 2010. * Daniela Camurri,L’attività dell’Accademia Clementina tra salvaguardia e dispersione delle opere d’arte in Milano 1809. La Pinacoteca di Brera e i musei in età napoleonica, Milano, Electa Mondadori, 2010, pp. 206-213. Voci correlate * Napoleone Bonaparte Collegamenti esterni * recensione del citato libro di Wescher dal periodico Cristianità di Alleanza Cattolica * [http://www.magazzini.rai.it/dettaglio_puntata.aspx?ID_Puntata=1013 Bottini di guerra speciale della trasmissione di Rai3 Educational] Magazzini Einstein * Categoria:Primo Impero francese Categoria:Napoleone Categoria:Storia della Francia Categoria:Storia dell'Italia